Sneak Preview She Goes Across the Universe
by Yur-Fluffyness
Summary: I have finally figured out what I'm doing with this piece. It'll stay up until chapter one of She Goes Across The Universe is up
1. Chapter 1

"Splendid. Magnificent." His face showed a mixture of awe and pleasure as he stared into the glowing fluid sloshing around in the containment tube. The specimen inside squirmed, leaving no bit of her flesh unseen.

The other scientist held only disgust for both her colleague and the thrashing girl inside of the 7-foot glass cylinder. She had been opposed to this project from the beginning. She believed it was unethical, disgusting, and just plain wrong.

This was, of course, why she had to be constrained in a chair, bound, gagged, and furious. Her smoky grey eyes smoldered and if the male had been looking at her he would have felt fear.

But no, he only had eyes for the creation floating restlessly in phosphorescent plasma. The girl in the tube and the restrained woman look somewhat similar. Both had long, black hair and pale skin, but in the light of the liquid surrounding her, the encapsulated girl had a slight green tinge to everything.

Or perhaps, it was not the light.

"Dammit, Andrew, you bastard!" Apparently the woman had freed herself from her muzzle, and now doubly struggled to get untied and beat "Andrew" to death with her words, if not her hands. The male scientist gave her a puzzled look.

"I had completely forgotten you were here, Shannon." He chuckled to himself, running his hand absentmindedly through his graying hair. His small, beady eyes started drifting back to the tube, the monitors, the experiment that had him so enraptured...

"This will come back to bite you on the ass, Drew!" Shannon growled, giving up on escaping for the moment. "You know very well that once that _thing_," She spat in the direction of the girl, the girl that was no longer moving so urgently, only sort of twitching. "Once that thing awakens, both of us with die. If _it_ doesn't do it, our ever gracious superiors will. They won't need us, Drew." She saw with a sinking heart that she wasn't getting through to the man, so she tried for a different approach. "They might even destroy the experiment."

The older man flinched and Shannon had to suppress a despairing sob. Of course Dr. Andrew Lempsy could care less if she died or even if he died. As long as the damn experiment was safe, he didn't give an elephant's scrotum about anything else.

I felt a little sorry for her.

Because she was right.

Time was running out for the both of them. Experiment TGS407ALPHA had begun to open her eyes. As those smoky grey eyes would reveal themselves, both scientists souls would be dragged to hell...

The pale eyelids fluttered and Drew Lempsy leaned forward expectantly, ignoring Shannon Golly's barely concealed sobs.

When the girl's eyes opened, they were revealed to be...

A bright emerald shade?

I jumped from my hidden perch with a Glock in hand, and Drew Lempsy gasped, but not at the intruder with death in his gaze, not at the subdued scientist who cried her last moments of life away, not at the monitors going haywire and alarms going off and heart rates and brainwaves skyrocketing off the charts, but at the flashing green eyes of the Creation.

As the girl began to glow a brighter green, Andrew began to laugh. He sounded mad, like Frankenstein after his abomination had been brought to life by the power of the sky.

Only that was not quite right. Frankenstein had not laughed. He had been afraid. Deathly afraid. And as the light the girl emitted grew almost unbearable, Dr. Andrew Dorian Lempsy wet his pants and collapsed to his knees.

"All my work has come to fruition!" He cried, and his colleague and the intruder only stared as his eyes watered and blood leaked from his nose. "I have created LIFE! I have created the ULTIMATE WEAPON! I HAVE CREATED GOD!"

And everything exploded in a flash of green light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** She Goes Across The Universe

**Summary: **Shannon Golly is a grad student, top graduate of her class and extremely intuitive. When she gets the chance to work with Andrew Lempsky, world renowned as a genius and scientist, it is not only a surprise but a great honor. However, the lab that Lempsky works for, Global Sciences, is a sinister presence hovering over their work, and Shannon begins to feel her discoveries may have led to a disaster. Lempsky seems to be turning quite mad…

My idea for this story just cropped up in my sleep last night. I doubt that with school and theater I'll have much time to start on it, but I'm hoping for a few chapters before spring break (which will be my time to catch up and write a whole bunch :D). I do plan on deleting this right after I post chapter one (as it is a rough rough rough draft it won't be word for word in its place in the story anyway).


End file.
